


Retrato familiar

by lenayuri



Series: A parentlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo una maldita hora de su tiempo es lo que le pide a Sherlock y éste se niega. Las consecuencias de sus actos pueden ser imperdonables ¿podrá remediarlo antes de que sea tarde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrato familiar

—Sherlock, lo prometiste— la tranquila mañana en el 221B es interrumpida por la voz ligeramente molesta de John —Quedaste en hacerlo desde hace un mes cuando te pregunté, no puedes venir a estas alturas a decirme que no vas a hacerlo.

—John, sabes que  _esto_  es importante.

—No, Sherlock ¡esto es más importante que un maldito cuerpo en la morgue!— ahora John está más molesto que antes, incluso se puede notar una vena sobresaliendo de su sien.

Sherlock no contesta, sigue observando y analizando muestras en los tubos de ensayo… John lo toma de muy mala manera.

—¡Bien! ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Si esto no te interesa ¡no me importa!— hace ademanes porque está rabiando, nunca se ha sentido tan decepcionado en su vida como en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando decidieron… bueno, ser una pareja y lo que vino después le importó – por 'después' se entiende muy pocas muestras de cariño, arrumacos, besos y demás. John lo aceptó con gusto porque ama a Sherlock _bastardo_  Holmes. Puede aceptar el nulo contacto físico entre ellos, pero esto… ¡esto no tiene nombre! —¡Si cuando regreses de la morgue no estamos, espero que deduzcas el por qué!

John observa que sus palabras no le causan nada al detective y explota. Toma su abrigo, las llaves y el portabebés que reposa en el sofá con Hamish dentro. Aquellas palabras no las quiso decir, pero dadas las circunstancias, nadie puede culparle.

Sale a la calle Baker y pide un taxi. Reprime las ganas de llorar de rabia por la insensibilidad de Sherlock. Sólo sería una maldita hora – tal vez hora y media si debían hacer dos o tres tomas más ¡pero Hamish es su hijo también!

Durante los diez minutos de trayecto, John tranquiliza su mente y piensa lo que hará de ahora en adelante. Puede que haya sido muy duro con Sherlock, pero ¿qué mal le hacía a alguien tomarse una fotografía? Y más importante, una fotografía con su hijo.

Con la vida ajetreada que ambos llevan – y que John no quiere ni pensar en los peores escenarios – quiere que Hamish les recuerde como la familia que son, con buenos y malos momentos, que sabe sobrellevarlos y se ama con vehemencia.

Pero justo hoy, Sherlock decidió ser un hijo de puta insensible.

Al llegar a su destino, John no puede evitar suspirar. Le hubiese gustado entrar a ese lugar junto con Sherlock, pero si no es posible… al menos él saldría bien en la fotografía.

Pasa a recepción y da su nombre – es uno de los mejores fotógrafos de Londres, según Greg, y debes hacer previa cita para cada sesión. Dirigen a John hasta la sala prepara para ellos y ahí se encuentra con el fotógrafo, quien no le pregunta por qué sólo llegó él con el pequeño, y le da indicaciones.

Después de un momento de estudio, el fotógrafo decide que Hamish – desnudo del ombligo hacia arriba – deberá ser cargado y besado por John. Al médico le gusta mucho la idea y suspira nuevamente al imaginar que Sherlock se encuentra justo al otro lado de Hamish, sosteniéndole y besándole también.

El fotógrafo ajusta los detalles, se coloca tras su cámara – una cámara profesional pero tradicional – y antes de tomar alguna fotografía, tocan la puerta.

El hombre suelta una palabra en francés – John supone que altisonante – y atiende el llamado. Discute con alguien y se voltea hacia John y Hamish, quien juega con una mordedera con llaves de plástico. Unos segundos después suspira, hace señas que esperen y vuelve con el médico.

—Señor Watson, en recepción hay un hombre que dice ser su esposo y que viene para esta sesión— el hombre espera respuesta y juega un poco con Hamish, quien se emociona con las gafas del hombre.

John siente muchas cosas en ese momento. Quiere ir y gritarle a Sherlock que se vaya por donde vino, quiere besarle y golpear ese rostro de marfil sólo para darle su merecido. Pero cuando Hamish balbucea, ríe y observa la puerta – realmente, John no sabe cómo lo hace, pero Hamish siempre sabe cuando llega Sherlock – sabe lo que debe hacer.

Al asegurarse que es Sherlock, el fotógrafo lo deja pasar y le da las mismas indicaciones que a John. El médico no dice nada, no hace ningún gesto y no reclama – no es el momento. Sherlock lo entiende y no pide nada más.

La imagen queda, después de tres intentos – culpa de Hamish, una: por meter su mano en la nariz de John; dos: jalarle los rizos a Sherlock y tres: voltear hacia arriba justo al disparo de la cámara. La cuarta fue la vencida. Sherlock a la derecha de Hamish, John a su izquierda, ambos besándole una mejilla y Hamish riendo.

Es una imagen que John recordará por toda su vida y espera que Sherlock lo haga también.

Pero la molestia de John no se esfuma durante el camino de vuelta a la calle Baker. Tampoco cuando le prepara el biberón a Hamish. Mucho menos cuando baña y acuesta al pequeño que se parece tanto Sherlock y tan poco a él – espera que los genes Watson por parte de Harry hayan colado algo de su familia en Hamish y no solo la de Sherlock.

Es cuando se prepara para tomar un baño que Sherlock rompe el insoportable silencio del apartamento.

—John…— susurra. Nadie responde —John, sé que me escuchas— el médico ignora su llamado tras la puerta —Sabes que esto es difícil para mí.

—Sé que es difícil, Sherlock— la voz se escucha apagada por la puerta, pero es entendible —Sé por qué lo haces y sé lo duro que es para ti cambiar de un día para otro, aunque ya hayan pasado años. Entiendo eso y muchas cosas más, y puedo pasar por alto muchas cosas entre nosotros, porque sé que así eres tú, pero con Hamish no, Sherlock. Él no tiene la culpa de nada. Y cuando decidimos tenerlo fue eso, una decisión entre ambos.

—Lo sé, John, pero-

—Nada de peros, sólo fue una fotografía ¿qué te pasó por hacerla, eh? ¡Absolutamente nada!

—John-

—No.

—John, por favor-

—Que no.

—Por favor…

Sherlock recarga la frente en la puerta del baño y suspira, cierra los ojos y piensa en lo sucedido durante el día. Sí, fue un imbécil y lo sabe, lo reconoce, el problema es que no puede aceptarlo. Fue él quien le pidió a John casarse, fue él quien le pidió tener un hijo con él y fue él quien le sugirió pedirle a su cuñada que fuese la madre sustituta para su hijo. Todas esas decisiones fueron iniciativas del detective y ahora, justo algo que John le pide, va y hace la mayor idiotez del mundo.

Después de las últimas palabras de John no le tomó más de cinco segundos darse cuenta de su error, pero cuando bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle, ya no pudo alcanzar a John. Tuvo que esperar el siguiente taxi para seguirles… pero tuvo que regresar a la calle Baker pues no sabía la dirección – así de idiota.

—John…— pide de nuevo —lo lamento. Sé que fui un imbécil, más que de costumbre cuando se refiere a ustedes, pero por favor… perdóname. No quiero perderlos…— y como nunca antes, siente una sensación de vacío, dolor, angustia y tristeza. Sherlock se asombra al sentir algo húmedo bajar por sus mejillas y se limpia con la mano.

Sherlock llora. Llora ante la posibilidad de que John cumpla sus palabras y se vaya con su pequeño, ese que se parece tanto a John, porque te roba el aliento con una mirada de sus ojos azules, una sonrisa de su pequeña boquita o esa capacidad para asombrarse de cualquier cosa que hagan. Puede parecerse a él exteriormente, pero es el vivo retrato de John, también.

El detective siente que ha pasado una eternidad justo cuando la puerta del baño por fin se abre. No tiene que deducir a John para decir que estuvo llorando, sus ojos están rojos y aún tiene un poco de papel higiénico en la mejilla. Sherlock le quita el trocito de papel y junta sus frentes.

Y ante la sorpresa de John, Sherlock le abraza. Sólo en tres ocasiones Sherlock inició un abrazo: cuando le pidió ser su pareja, cuando le pidió matrimonio y cuando le pidió tener un hijo. Ésta cuenta como la cuarta y John espera que haya más por parte del detective.

—Vamos a descansar, Sherlock— ofrece John y Sherlock sabe que ha sido disculpado… por el momento.

—Sí, John.

=X=

Tres días después.

Sherlock ha hecho grandes méritos para obtener el perdón de John. No es que haya cambiado al cien por ciento, pero al menos ya no se muestra con recelo. Quiere aprender a ser un buen padre para Hamish y John no puede evitar divertirse con los intentos del moreno.

Puede que Sherlock sea muy tolerante a los cadáveres en la morgue y escenas del crimen, pero sus fosas nasales nunca estuvieron expuestas a lo que su lindo y angelical bebé  _hacía_. Es como una pequeña mente criminal en olores. John le perdonó después de su tercer intento de cambiarle el pañal – el cual siguió fallando, por cierto.

Sherlock está en Scotland Yard, John lee un libro en su sofá y Hamish está a sus pies, jugando con algunos juegos de bebé que le regaló su tío Mycroft. El médico está completamente entretenido en su libro y en hacerle gestos a Hamish que no escucha a la señora Hudson llamarle desde el pie de la escalera.

John se da cuenta de la mujer cuando ésta toca su puerta y se disculpa con ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento— dice apenado.

—No te preocupes, John— sonríe la mujer, Hamish reconoce su voz y patalea feliz —por cierto, te llamaba para decirte que dejaron esto para ti— dijo, entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel y plástico.

John no tiene que pensar demasiado para saber qué es. Agradece a la señora Hudson y le asegura que se lo mostrará en cuanto Sherlock llegue. Ella asiente y se despide de ambos.

Veinte minutos después, Sherlock llega. Llega refunfuñando sobre la ineptitud del nuevo forense – Anderson fue transferido hace tiempo, pero el nuevo es más inepto que el otro – pero cuando entra a la sala de estar, su semblante cambia por completo. Besa a John y carga a Hamish, quien ríe y hace reír a sus padres. John se levanta para preparar té, aprovechando que Sherlock cuida a Hamish y pasa, adrede, frente al cuadro recargado en su sofá individual. El detective lo nota y camina junto a John, cargando al pequeño.

—¿Ya lo abriste?

—No, estaba esperando que llegaras.

—Bien.

John se toma su tiempo preparando el té, colocando dos tazas y galletas en la bandeja. Prepara ambos tés y regresa a la sala. Sherlock, aunque lo intente, no puede esconder que tiene curiosidad. Una de las reglas del fotógrafo es que sólo él sabe cómo quedan las fotografías. La espera intriga a ambos.

—Sé que quieres hacerlo, Sherlock. Adelante— no tiene que decírselo dos veces. El detective toma un abre cartas y comienza su labor.

Al terminar, Sherlock se queda sin palabras. John se acerca con Hamish en brazos y el detective le abraza. La imagen es perfecta. Reflejando el amor que hay en su familia. La devoción, el cuidado… tantas cosas que son difíciles de describir con palabras.

—Es perfecto.

—No pude describirlo mejor.

Ambos saben que es el comienzo de algo nuevo… un retrato familiar que esperan dure mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
